30 Prompt OTP challenge
by Lexisfightingrobots
Summary: An attempt to ease back into writing. Goes over various worlds, always featuring some form of a TMR/HP pairing. Not always a romance, but the focus is always on their relationship. This is a writing exercise for myself that I thought I might as well share.
1. Holding Hands

**Whoops about any grammar or spelling mistakes. This was written pretty quickly, and my main focous with this is getting a coherent idea out of my head and into words. Here's chapter 1, in any case.**

Harry yelped as he tripped on an uneven rock. He blushed and glanced to his right guiltily. He didn't waste time hoping Tom hadn't caught his slip up, Tom _always_ noticed _everything._ And sure enough, Tom had his eyes narrowed in his direction. Harry could feel his cheeks heat further and looked quickly away.

Tom had only let him tag along because Harry had promised he was big enough not to get himself hurt. And he _was!_ When the orphanage had taken its annual trip to the shore last year, he'd only been just turned four. He'd tried following Tom to his secret spot past the rocks, where the waters got deep, and he hadn't even made it five feet before Tom was dragging him back with scraped hands and bloodied had received a lashing for getting Harry hurt, and the Matron wouldn't listen to a word Harry gave in Tom's defense. Tom had lost supper for a _week,_ and wouldn't speak to Harry for the entirety of it!

Which was why Harry was so determined not to get hurt this time. Tom was leaving him. Much sooner than expected. A funny man had come to visit Tom recently to invite him to a special school. And he'd be gone the whole year! Which meant Harry only had a limited time to spend with Tom, so he couldn't risk Tom not speaking to him for any of it.

Which was easier said then done.

This time when he tripped, he wasn't able to regain his balance. He braced for the fall, he remembered clearly just how rough the rocks felt scraping his flesh, and he didn't look forward to experiencing it all over again. Before he fell to far though, he felt a sudden tug on his arm, keeping him on his feet. He was all ready to speil his apologies when Tom,s sharp look stopped him in his tracks.

"I honestly don't know why I bother…" Harry heard him say under his breath.

Harry's chest felt tight at the words, and he gripped the hem of his shirt. He'd be sent back for sure, and then the other children wouldn't play with him. because they never did if he'd been around Tom recently, and the Matron wouldn't want him around, and he'd have to play in the sand by himself because he wasn't allowed in the water unsupervised, and-

Toms hand was thrust before him.

Harry flinched before he remembered himself. Tom only ever struck him if he'd done something _really_ bad. And if Harry had crossed that line, then he'd _know_. It wouldn't come unexpected. But Tom had never willingly touched Jarry for mucg else, so…

"Take my hand before I change my mind."

Harry's eyes widened. And a grin sprouted widely on his face while he enthusiasticly took grasp of Tom's offered hand.

"You're such a baby. Can't even walk by yourself. How are you going to handle yourself without me?"

But Harry didn't let the uncertainty of the future dampen his sudden good mood. That could wait till later. In the dead of the night, when he was alone with his thoughts. Right now, Tom huffed and he sighed, and he reiterated the trouble that Harry caused him, but he never failed to grip Harry's hand and steady his step at every wobble.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

It had to be the worst winter _ever._ He could not remember a time before when the cold had managed to breach the castle walls so completely. Even down in the dungeons, where it was always slightly chilled, Harry couldn't remember a time near ad frigid. But now Harry could see his breath fogging, and that just wasn't on. He could never fall asleep when he was cold.

He made his way out of bed quickly, and quietly. Remembering to grab the thinner wool blanket that was lain over his comforter at the last moment. He shivered while he wrapped himself in it, and walked steadily down the steps into the common room.

The Slytherin dorms were quite a sight. Tastefully decorated to represent the prestigious youth that inhabited it. The most eye catching part of it was the large glass windows that opened up to the lake, and gave an inspiring look unto the bed of the lake. Unfortunately, it was these very windows that allowed the chill of the lake's waters to seep into the common room, and into every Slytherin's bones.

As Harry made his way to the other side of the Common Room, he made sure to take a wide berth around the glass panes in an effort to keep away from the chill. It wasn't until he reached the hearth that he noticed someone was already seated in front of the fire.

And of course it had to be Riddle.

He could always go back. Away from the warm fire, and back into unforgiving cold of his bed. It didn't sound at all tempting. Though spending time around Riddle didn't seem much nicer. Though perhaps, for once, he could just sit with the prefect, and neither of them would speak?

Tentatively, Harry made his way to the chair across from Riddle. Once he sat down, he made quick work of curling up and wrapping himself with the blanket. Slowly, the heat of the fire began to warm him, and Harry let his eyes drift close. When Riddle spoke, startling him to full wakefulness, it felt both as if a while, and no time at all had passed.

"Wuh…?" he spoke unintelligibly.

Riddle gave him a smile, that managed to appear both genuine and condescending, and left Harry's blood boiling.

"I said, do you intend to sleep out here for the night?"

Harry smiled back stiffly. Riddle always managed to put Harry on edge, for no apparent reason. And Harry really just preferred to avoid him. Yet here the prefect was, starting a conversation.

"Perhaps." he said simply, and went right back to shutting his eyes.

"Do you think that's wise? Leaving yourself vulnerable, out here in the open?" That smile never left his face.

 _Gods,_ Riddle could be such a creep.

"Unless _you're_ planning something, I hardly think I need to worry much over what a first year could do to me." Not that he trusted Riddle, but it was only ever him and Harry in the dorms over winter break, until this year. Riddle had his reputation as a well mannered student uphold, and a firstie was hardly a threat to his health.

Riddle _tsked_ at him. _Still_ smiling. "No self preservation at all. It's a wonder you made it into Slytherin."

Harry rolled his eyes. That wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. He'd long since stopped getting hung up over it, it's not like he was the least Slytherin of Slytherins. He wasn't lacking in ambition or cunning, he just tended to be more passive about it then his housemates.

Harry didn't bother to reply, and Riddle didn't speak any more after that. Together, separately, they enjoyed the warmth of the fire. Riddle went back to his book, and Harry allowed himself to doze off again. Until the point where he noticed the barest hints of sunlight streaming through the waters of the lake. He yawned, quietly, and stretched some. Running a hand through his hair, he cast _Tempus(?)_ and found that it was nearly 7. Late enough into the morning to head to breakfast, while being early enough to do so without fearing someone would be awake enough make a bid for conversation.

He gathered himself and his blankets and made to head back to the dorms to freshen up.

"Did you sleep well?"

Harry jumped, and only just stopped himself from yelping. He turned, and found that Riddle was indeed still seated in front of the fire, and seemed to have all of his attention directed straight at Harry. _Bloody hell._

"Yes." Harry said simply and cautiously. He began to walk past the prefect and to his dorm, but Riddle stopped him by grasping his wrist unexpectedly. With quick tug, Harry found himself sharing a seat with Riddle.

Harry stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid I'm still awfully cold, despite the fire. I thought you might warm me up."

"That... _what?_ " Harry scrambled out of the seat, and off of Riddles lap. (And if his elbow met Riddles side, well then that was just an accident.) He turned to face the prefect and made sure to keep a healthy distance. "Why are you always so bloody _creepy_?"

"Creepy." Riddle repeated deadpan.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "You're always singling me out, showing up out of nowhere and going out of your way to mock me!"

The Temperature around Riddle seemed to drop. He stood from his chair stiffly. "Well. I apologize then. I hadn't realized my attentions were so unwanted."

"Than-wait. _Attentions_? As in…" As in this entire time, Riddle had just been _flirting_ with him? Harry was at a loss for words, failing terribly to fight back a blush. Riddle seemed to be between irritated and amused at Harry's expense.

"You're only just now catching on, Potter?" He furrowed his brows in mock confusion, and Harry wished he could get past his embarrassment enough to be properly pissed. "Obliviousness on your level just can't be healthy."

"Wait, but you can't honestly mean…?"

Riddle sent a familiar smirk his way, and made to walk past Harry towards the common room entrance. But not before stopping before Harry and reaching a hand to his jaw.

"Chin up darling, you'll catch pixies. I'll be seeing you at the Great Hall, I'm sure." And with that last comment, Riddle made his way to and out the door. Leaving Harry to struggle with his own frenzied thoughts.

 _Sweet Merlin._ There were still weeks left of Yule break for him to be stuck alone with Riddle.

 **A very brief "cuddling" scene, but then i cant see them as the type to do much cuddling in the first place. Its probably obvious, but most(?) of these chapters will not be occuring in the same world, or timeline, rather. its likely that some will overlap though.**

 **Also this is so late. Its been mostly finished for the longest, i just struggled on how to end it. And again, hard to picture these boys in a position to cuddle. But around this time of year, Riddle's bday, i tend to get an itch to write for hp, so here we are. With an update.**


	3. Watching A Movie

Voldemort often wondered these days if he was becoming soft.

Not even five years ago would he have even humoured the thought of taking a child to see a muggle film in a muggle theatre, to be surrounded by their putrid squabbling ilk. What perhaps was more irritating was how he had ended up here.

Simply put, he had lost a bet.

It was meant to be a teaching moment for his charge. On the severity and consequences of magical had made a wager with the boy, unconcerned about the stakes, sure that he could twist things to his favor in the end. As it happened, Harry had all but assured his win before he'd even asked Voldemort for a demonstration. And perhaps that should have been his first warning that the child had something up its sleeve. He had long since instilled in the boy the habit of not putting himself at a disadvantage to anyone, no matter how much he may trust them. He could admit to himself that he was proud of Harry, but that was mostly drowned out by his displeasure of being beaten by a child barely out of toddlerhood.

The lights began to dim and the flimsy excuse for parents around him began attempting to hush their children. To his right, Harry sat with wide eyes at the screen. He had a large bucket of popcorn in his lap, a coke and a few packs of gummy worms (he had been understandably disappointed that they didn't wriggle in his mouth, but seemed to enjoy them all the same). When the film started out with a box of strays, he observed the sympathetic frown on the child's face, only to turn into a grin when the stray cat started following the singing dog through the muggle city. Voldemort sighed. It would be a long two hours.

By the time it had ended, the only positive comment he could give it was that animation had much improved since he last saw a muggle film. Harry, on the other hand, had plenty to say about it. "'Im happy Oliver, but its sad that he had to leave his other family."

"Hardly Harry. Between the young rich girl who pampered him, and the vagrant, who was no doubt desease ridden, there is no debate, he made the right choice."

"But they both loved him."Voldemort sighed. The boy insisted on clinging to such flimsy concepts.

"Exactly."

Harry still looked puzzled by that reasoning, but that was often the norm between them so Voldemort did not bother to elaborate. He was starting to attract appraising looks from the unattached muggle women. Many had snuck unsubtle glances at his ringless hand Harry was grasping, and when one made her way towards them he decided that it was high time to leave.

When they arrived back at the manor, Harry dropped his hand and made a passing comment about going to look for Severus. Good riddance. Voldemort felt he had given the boy more than enough attention for the day. And it would serve his potions master right for having informed the brat of muggle films in the first place. Before he took more than a few steps, he turned back and looked at the Dark Lord with a startlingly sharp glint in his eyes.

"Voldemort?"

"Yes child?"

"We're going to be together, right? Forever, just you and me?" The words struck a chord with Voldemort. _This_ was why he bothered with these senseless outings. To foster an unparalleled devotion in the child, and insure his loyalty. He found himself staring at the mark on the child's forehead, a devilish grin spreading on his lips.

"Yes of course, Harry. Forever."

In a flash, the look was gon from the boy's face, and his usual impish grin was in its place.

"I knew it!" He turned, skipping away. The sound of him singing one of the tunes from that wretched film echoed in the halls as he got further and further away.

" _You and me together we'll be; Forever you'll see; We two can be good company; You and me"_

His eyebrow twitched. No matter. The boy was Severus' problem now.

 **Uh, there we go? It's only been, what? A month? Progress. Still pants at endings.**

 **Half way through this, i could see Voldemort taking Harry to some horror movie or something rated R rather than make the effort of picking out a kids film and had myself a laugh.**


End file.
